Star Legacy
by Freefall101
Summary: Elitrix, Ina, Steelhard, Blaze, Star, Massacre, Bloodsniffer, Ursa, Gathroh, and Tornglory are the lost sparklings of both Autobot and Decepticon. Yet they fight each other in vein attempt to stop each other from gaining power of the Halla, the most powerful source of energy in the univers. But what happens when they run into their lost parents?...Read and find out.
1. Battle of Risk

Characters (My OCs)  
1) Elitrix: EL-LEE-TRIX

2) Ina: EE-nah

3) Steelhard aka. Steeler

4) Star

5) Ignite

6) Lord Petorix (PEET-tore-REX)

7) Massacre

8) Bloodsniffer

9) Ursa (YUR-SA)

10) Tornglory

11) Gathroh (Gath {rythms with path}- ROW)

12) Tyga (TIE-gah)

(This is for future references)

1) oral blade: teeth

2) optic ridge: eye brow

3) pedes: foot  
4) energon processor: stomach

6) carbonator (i got this one off from some wiki site for tf, but they didn't really give an exact definition, so i decided to give it a definition from my own wild imagination): lungs

7) spark (the most obvious one, but i figured i'd may as well put it on here since im making a full list of tf body parts): heart

8) armour: cloths ( i know its not body parts, but in this fanfic, armour is considered to being like cloths)

9) under armour: skin

10) energon circuit: vein

11) energon cable: artery

12) lubricant: blood & waste

13) coolant: sweat, spit, & tears

14) audio receptor: ear

15) glossa: tongue

16) optic slit: eye lids

17) prime processor: brain

18) oil: vomit

* * *

Star Legacy

Chapter One

Battle of Risks

Elitrix felt his spark jump and he longed to find out the truth. All of his life, ever since he was old enough, he had scoured the galaxy in search for his parents. His cousins and friends did too. Elitrix gazed fondly at his friends and cousins. The twins were his cousins, Ina and Steelhard. Then there was Star and Ignite, who were both his friends. Elitrix sighed. They were all searching for the parents and have been doing so for the past eleven years.

Eleven years of hopeless searching. And at the same time, trying to stop Lord Petorix. Petorix was the lord of Antitrons, who weren't Autobots nor Decepticons who wanted to lead Cybertron themselves but never really joined the war because their army wasn't large enough.

Elitrix knew who his parents were. Arcee had told them. He had known that his parents were Optimus Prime and Elita One. The parents of the twins were Ironhide and Chromia. Star's parents were Powerglide and Moonracer while Inferno and Firestar parented Ignite. But they didn't know what they looked like...And they didn't know where to find them.

Elitrix, Ina, Steelhard, Star, and Ignite were raised by Arcee, who was a lone fembot. Arcee was the aunt of Elitrix, Ina, and Steelhard and was very much like a protective mother to them all. She trained them into the very best warriors that she could and taught them right from wrong. But she had a duty to remain in her place to protect the Halla, which was a space stone that held more energy than even the Cube could hold. Arcee made it her prime duty to protect the Halla and for a time being, Elitrix and his friends did the same until their longing to find their blood parents became too great. And Arcee gave them a map and a small ship and sent them on their way. Elitrix, being the son of Prime, was gazed up to by his cousins and friends, which basically made it to where he had last say on whatever the group did.

Now, here he stood, gazing at the map on his office table. Elitrix tucked his chin in between his finger and thumb and his brow came together in a thoughtful frown. With his other hand, he traced a drawn out route with one finger all the way to the northern side of the galaxy and growled in frustration when he calculated the time and energy it'd require.

"I'll need a chunk of energon the size of a Decepticon ultra warship," Elitrix muttered. "And even if I could get my hands on such a precious supply, this ship is just too small to process that amount of fuel."

"Sooner or later, we'll need to find a new ship or some other means of transportation," said a voice, a voice that could only belong to Ina. Elitrix turned around to see his comrade standing in the doorway leaning against the wall and watching him with one of her rare, serious attitude.

"I know," Elitrix sighed, motioning for her to come in. Ina walked in, closing the door behind her (the small ship lacked much basic technology, such as automatic operating doors) and went to stand beside of Elitrix. Her cobalt optics examined the map in a fluid motion.

"We can always steal a miniature war ship from Petorix's control," she said thoughtfully. "The ones that he doesn't really care about. They are easy to steal energon from. Who says we just can't just take one?"

Elitrix nodded his head, feeling a longing to do just that. Not only would they be able to travel more efficiently but he knew that even the smallest warships had the better qualities than a small ship like this one. Warships were well known for their large map displayers and huge elite cannons and aurora blasters. Even small warships had one or two life ships and escape pods were always a necessity in any ship, despite that this ship didn't have any. "But, it's too risky."

Ina looked thoughtful for a moment. "Risk comes with everything that is done within a lifetime," she finally said and Elitrix felt slightly dumbfounded when he had to consciously admit that she was right.

"I still don't want to risk the lives of my friends," Elitrix insisted.

"And I don't want to risk losing none of my friends, but it's still something that has to be done," Ina pointed out. "I also don't want to screw up our secretive existence in enemy territory, or watch my twin get his head blown to bits while he's trying to operate a foreign ship. But-"

"I know, I know," Elitrix interrupted. "It's a job that has to be done...Now where are we going to find a small warship that Petorix doesn't care much for?"

Ina's gaze redirected back to the map and pointed at a small red dot in the center of the map. "Lord Petorix himself here until his army has recruited enough warriors to send out assaults on Autobots and Decepticons," she said. "Petorix is clever. He wants the nice, big, and new warships fresh and ready for hauling troops of fresh and might warriors to enemy locations. So of course he's going to keep the nice ones in close contact and keep them on a leash and the best way to do that is keep them in or near the city. So, no doubt all of the small, worthless warships will be used for patroling the borders and defending small energon warebases."

"Ina, how did you become a genius?" Elitrix asked after thinking about Ina's hypothesis.

Ina beamed and shrugged. "Pumps in my circuits, I suppose."

"Or it's natural," Elitrix said with a grin, realizing Steelhard had been peaking in the room. He felt a grin of mischief spread on his face."Too bad Steeler doesn't inherit it as much as you."

"Not true!" Steelhard bursted as he walked in the room in a boisterous strid. "Ina only got that so called genius from Arcee. If it weren't for her, Ina would be as functionless as an oiled bolt!"  
"At least I can actually shoot a target," Ina said with a self-pride smile, reminding her brother of yesterday's shooting practice.

Elitrix rolled the map up together and replaced it in his drawer. "Come on you two," he said. "We've got a warship to steal."

* * *

"How in the name of the Halla are we going to steal a warship?" Star demanded. The boastful silver fembot sat was sitting at her spot of the dining table. Star was boastful and a smart aleck and often put the light in the ship, but it was Ignite who was really the glue that held them together. Ignite was friendly, outgoing, sweet, creative, and very supportive.

"Easy, Star," Steelhard said. Elitrix began explaining Ina's educated guess.

"But what if they're too strong to conquer?" Ignite asked.

"That's the risk," Elitrix said. "But, hopefully, we'll run into a warship and attack it when it's least expecting it. That should get us a good lead in the making."  
"Okay, okay," Star said. "You guys say we're gonna steal a warship. Okay, fine. But where will we find one? We haven't seen a warship in two weeks."

"The same way how we always get a warship, Star," Elitrix answered. "And we're going to go to go near the border, where the warships always are."

"Okay, if you say so," Star said, giving Elitrix a quizzical look. "Where we gonna go after we get the new ship? I know this is why you wanna conquer a ship. You wanna go somewhere that this ship can't afford to go."

"Exactly," Elitrix grinned. "I'll tell you guys after the conquer."

* * *

"Found one!" Steelhard called, dragging every one's attention. Elitrix snapped his icy gaze from his own work and quickly went to join his cousin.

"Let's see it then," Star retorted as she went to join them with Ina at her side.

Ignite was busy oiling one of the ship's propellers. "I'll be there in just a minute!"

"See?" Steelhard said pointing. "It's a bit on the tiny end, but hey? It's better than nothing."

"And that's all we really need," Elitrix commented. "We don't have a whole crew or something."

"Agreed," Ina said. "Now lets get some coords on that ship. Time is ticking and we must hurry if we want to figure out what Elitrix has in store for us." She added, giving Elitrix a questioning look. Star and Steelhard did the same.

Elitrix grinned. "I'm staying firm with my decision. You guys aren't learning nothing until after the conquer."

"Okay, so what do we got?" asked Ignite as she walked in the control room.

"I tiny warship," Star replied. "And it's coordinates are..." She cocked an optic ridge at Steelhard.

"876,238," Steelhard said. "Don't rush me, Star! I only go as fast as I can!"

"Let's go!" Elitrix barked. "They're about a good 30 minutes away."


	2. Bloody Massacre

**Hey guys. Gotta say, I just realized something: I have named this series "Star Legacy" even as I have named one of my OCs Star. This is not a strict story about Star, even though she is one of the main characters.**

Star Legacy

Chapter Two

Bloody Massacre

"No, no, no!" Massacre snapped. The tall, black shadow of himself cast towards his followers. Followers, not his friends. Or at least he had too much pride to admit to even himself that they were his friends, especially Ursa, for some odd reason. He just had to be meanest to her.

Before him, Ursa showed her wolvish fangs and growled. "We cleaned out the propellers. What more do you want?"

"I want you to clean out the energon vault!" Massacre hissed. He shuffled his skeleton-like black wings. Between the long, bony-like, black metal, a thin, transparent membrane gave him the ability of swift flight, but low in elevation. He'd have to transform if he wanted to fly at a high elevation.

Ursa gave him a disgusted look but didn't complain any further. Behind of him, Bloodsniffer gave a bitterly low chuckle. "Pretty harsh on her, huh?"

"She needs to toughen up," Massacre growled. "Stop questioning me."

"Oh, of course, Lord Megatron," Bloodsniffer retorted.

Massacre slowly turned to face the ruthless medic. "What...did...you...call...me? _Megatron_?"

Bloodsniffer wasn't afraid of Massacre like how the others were. He originated from the Decepticons and had been long time friends with Massacre, note the word "friends." They were more like brothers of hatred than friends. They always fought yet at the same time, they always stood up for each other. Tornglory, the youngest member, was found as a tiny welp on the edge of the galaxy and brother and sister Gathroh and Ursa were found fighting over a scrap morsal of energon- something Massacre soon claimed for himself, only to have a viral infection in his energon processor not two Earth days later. It turned out the energon was infected with rotted Cybertronian lubricants of the dead. Massacre hadn't took somebody else's findings ever since.

"Megatron," Bloodsniffer affirmed.

"Shut the scrap up and get back to that control panel!" Massacre snapped. Bloodsniffer just shrugged and returned back to his working area. Massacre went on to watch others, this time in a dangerous silence. He and the rest of his crew were in a grouchy mood. They were normally quiet and mean. But now, they were loud and ruthless to one another- ruthless on a higher level.

And out of complete boredom, he released an exaggerated yawn and went into his office and took out his map. "Time to seek energon," he grumbled uneducated. Truth was they didn't need any energon. In fact, he only said that to be saying. He was really bored. He began to examine the map, muttering about this and that. Then a small blue dot randomly caught his eye. "I don't remember this one, I don't think."

He began to observe it and then learned it was called Earth. "Earth?" Massacre asked to no one intentionally. "An organic planet...full of helpless beings..." A grin of pure evil spread across Massacre's face. He thought lusciously of how it'd be easy to conquer an organic race and and have them as slaves. They could mine the energon there and he'd slowly turn Earth into a planet like Cybertron. And he'd be the master of it all...

Of course, that plan was equivalent to a fairytale a fembot would tell her sparkling. He'd have to make it a reality. "That planet is mine," Massacre growled under his breath. "My slaves, my planet, my future."

"What's your slaves, your planet, and your future?" Bloodsniffer's voice made Massacre growl.

"What are you doing here?" he spat irritatedly. "Shouldn't you be at your station?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see what you were doing up here," Bloodsniffer said in his smooth, mellowed voice that made Massacre hate that his voice was high pitched and slightly crackly. He had his throat was damaged in the wake of battle.

"Just shut up, you piece of scrap," Massacre snarled. "Come here. Look at this." Massacre jabbed his finger at the small spherical hologram in front of their faces.

"It looks like a gas planet," Bloodsniffer commented and Massacre followed his gaze to the orange-brown planet Jupiter.

"No, you fool!" he snapped. "This planet! Earth."

"Earth?" Bloodsniffer's optic ridges came together in a frown. "But it's dominate race is just a bunch of..._parasites_!"

"Agreed, Bloodsniffer," Massacre grinned, showing his long fangs. His bony wings shifted, making a slightly damp sound. "Those parasites, which is their dominate race, are organisms called humans. And they're going to be our slaves."

"What the frag do we need slaves for?" Bloodsniffer retorted.

"_We_ don't need slaves," Massacre pointed out in a low growl that showed he had low patience. "_I_ need slaves. And the rest of you piles of scrap are going to be my...deputies."

"If you're going to call me a pile of scrap, I don't think I want to be your deputy, which I already am," Bloodsniffer purred, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Get out."

Bloodsniffer growled. "As you wish, Slave-master. You're office has the most _obnoxious_ scent to it anyhow." And the tall, mellow-voiced turned and padded away. Massacre watched him then shook his head. Everybody shuddered at least once at his searing leadership- everybody but Bloodsniffer, that is. Sometimes, Bloodsniffer- Massacre had to admit to at least himself- amazed him.

"But of course," Massacre grumbled darkly under his breath. "He spent most of his life around me. He's just feeding off from me...All of them do. The all relay on me practically! Where'd they be without me! They'd be helpless fools..."

Then somethinc caught Massacre's optic. Perhaps 30 or so miles away, coming at them at an average speed, was a small ship. It wasn't a war ship, but it was a ship none-the-less. And something told Massacre that the ship meant trouble, especially if it was coming straight towards them.


	3. Birth of the Sparkabots, Part One

**Author's Note: Okay, I'll admit it, Captain America inspired me to give Elitrix a shield to fight with. :P Sooo...I guess I have to give credit to Marvel, huh?**

**I feel in love with the song "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement and Ryan Tedder. So I used the song's name to name one of my characters that. I do not own Rocketeer's name, but I do own her, as she is my idea...I hope that made sense, lol. Anyway, this is the third chapter. I'm sorry for neglecting my Fanfic duties. I plead forgiveness but I should be active for the next few months because writing stories is all I can really do right now.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Star Legacy

Chapter Three

Birth of the Sparkabots (Part One)

Elitrix watched with satisfaction as the two guards sat unconscious at his feet. He gazed at his heavy shield. It was his main weapon, the shield that was plain and grey, yet strong and protective. Elitrix signaled the others to spread out. Ina and Blaze rolled to one side of the wall while Star and Steeler crawled to the other. Elitrix was hiding behind the tall stack of energon cubes. He had found the vault and discovered that this ship was loaded with energon. Whatever risk they were taking here was certainly worth it.

He was receiving a signal; it was Steelhard.

_::A troop of guards coming, and they're coming fast. They have prisoners- all about our age. Except for two. They seem to be pretty young, scared too.::_

Elitrix's prime processor pulsed with the new information. Sparklings were held hostage here. Perhaps this was an orphanage ship? It couldn't be. It was a warship and it wore the Decepticon insignia. Perhaps they were abducting sparklings of any origin for training to be in their army? That was bad. Terribly bad.

_::Brace for combat. I will not allow this. We've already hacked to communication systems. There's no way for them to call for backup- that is if they have any- out of their range of natural comm-links.::_

_::Got it.::_

Elitrix readied himself for another fight. It would be easy. Most of the Decepticons aboard were Decepticon drones and most drones were easy to deal with. All you needed was common sense. Drones were usually only dangerous when there was a whole army of them, something which this warship didn't have. Perhaps they might have a few Elite Fighters on board and if they did, they did a poor job of patrolling the outer area of the ship. Elitrix and the team came on board and were undetected. Star commented that someone was sleeping on their job.

"Intruders!" barked one of the drones and at that one word there was a sudden frenzy of blue and red blasters going in all directions.

"Attack any attackers!" Elitrix ordered. "Leave the surrenders be!"

Wielding his shield with his incredible strength, Elitrix charged at two of the attackers. He rammed into one and gave the other a kick in the abs. Both drones released the frightened sparklings with cries of pain. The sparklings stared at Elitrix with wide optics that shined with coolant. They looked nearly identical. Elitrix sensed an attack coming from behind and eliminated it almost immediately.

He gazed around. Some of the hostages had aided them in the fight. One of them, a silver-and-green Cybertronian with red optics had stabbed a drone in the back, just before it had shot Ina in the face. Another sparkling, one who was dark brown with blue optics, had been blasting violet lasers the second Blaze freed him from his cuffs. The battle had lasted for only a mere five minutes. Elitrix, without even giving it a thought, turned to the two twins and lifted them up in his arms.

"It's okay, little ones," he said firmly. "You are safe with us."

"So are you guys an enemy?" said a voice. Elitrix turned to see the silver-and-green mech. He must have been of Decepticon origin.

"No, we are not an enemy, not unless you want us to be," said Elitrix firmly. "Is this some type of orphanage."

"That's what the drones called it," said a white femme sparkling. She was taller and much larger than Elitrix, but he could see that she was clearly younger than him. She was probably a descendant of the Guardians, huge Cybertronians whose main duties had been to protect important cities such as Iacon. "But this is no kind of orphanage. Many of us still have families somewhere out there. No, this is more of a...a barrack."

"You mean they're training you guys for the War?" Blaze asked, a look of confusion on her face. "Not the Autobots?"

"No, the Decepticons," said the dark brown mech. "Some of us have been here for years, and others like Techno and Techna have been here for all of their lives because they are so young. But some of us were here for only a few weeks and couldn't last, like Dig...Poor Dig."

"A lot of us couldn't last, Gravelrock," said the silver-and-green mech. He turned to Elitrix. "We thank you, for freeing us. My name is Riptide. I've been on this floating so-called orphanage for ten years. I have a little sister on board, but she is in her compartment right now. Her name is Skywing."

"Mine is Elitrix," Elitrix said. "I come from a small abandoned area on Cybertron, me, my cousins and friends, that is. We were raised by Arcee."

Gravelrock's optics grew bright with shock. "You have met Arcee? The sister of Elita One?"

"Yes," said Star. "Of course we did. She raised us after we lost our parents, long ago. Elitrix is the son of Elita One and Optimus Prime, as in matter of fact."

Riptide's optics grew bright. "Then the prophecy speaks truth!"

"They are the Light-Bringers," said the large white femme, her firm gaze looking at Elitrix and his group. "What are your names? All of you?"

"Whoa, whoa," Steelhard rose his hands. "Chill your tailpipes there! What prophecy? And what is a Light-Bringer? Look guys, we didn't come to rescue you guys, not intentionally. We didn't even know you guys were on board. We came because we needed a new ship...And my name is Steelhard and the one who looks an awful lot like me is my sister, Ina. We're Elitrix's cousins."

"I'm Blaze," Blaze said shyly.

"And I'm Star!" Star chimed in, clearly enjoying the sudden limelight she was getting.

At his cousins and friends' reactions, Elitrix stifled a laugh.

"As foretold in the Prophecy of No Rhythm One!" Gravelrock laughed. "We're saved! We're saved! The war will soon end and we can go back to our families and Cybertron will be rebuilt! All because the five sparklings raised by a female guardian has finally came!"

"Okay, I think they lost a few bolts now," Ina said.

The twins in Elitrix's arms gazed up at him. One of them- the little femme- said, "You save us, Light-Bringer? You find our mommys?"

Elitrix suddenly realized what he had done. He had just pitted himself into a batch of new responsibilities. He couldn't just leave these younger sparklings behind. He knew that he had to help them. Besides, Elitrix knew this is what his father would have wanted them to do. His mother too. Suddenly, a million thoughts and visions went through his head. Some were of all of these sparklings reuniting with their parents and others were of how his friends would find theirs. Some visions were of how that, somehow, they would end the war and restore peace throughout the galaxy. But the one that appealed to Elitrix the most, was finally getting to see and actually meeting his own parents. He had never met them in person. Or at least he did but he had been very young then.

"...Elitrix? You okay? Elitrix?" Ina was in front of him now. "Did you hear me?"

"My apologies, Ina," Elitrix dipped his head. "I was just pondering. What is it?"

"Riptide wishes to lead us to the control room. He said there are lots of guards there."

Elitrix turned to Riptide. "You're going to help us?"

"Well, you helped us," Riptide said. "And what's more is that you seem to be the leader of the Five Light-Bringers, just as the Prophecy of No Rhyme One stated. To not help you would mean suicide on my part. Come on."

Elitrix gave the twins over to Ina and they others followed Riptide. Riptide paused before they entered a new hall. He turned and made a motion to be quiet. "The Captian's in there. He's a big brute. I'd advise that we all tackle him together or something."

The optics of the twins grew wide with fear and began to whimper. "We should take the younger ones back to the Den," Gravelrock suggested.

"Yes," Elitrix said, knowing instantly that 'the Den' must have been some place safe. "Ina, I want you to go with them. Tell anyother sparklings that help is here and to guard all of the little ones."

Ina did not object, but Elitrix knew she wanted to stay with him and fight. But Ina, under serious situations, rarely objected Elitrix's orders.

"I'll go too," Rocketeer said. She shifted her huge weight. "I'll just get in the way. Plus, I like being with the tiny ones. They like me."

"Well in that case, you'll become in handy, Rocketeer," Ina smiled.

While Rocketeer lead Ina the way down the hall, Elitrix and Riptide discussed where the control wheel and such were. "You guys have knocked out just about every guard drone on this ship. All we have to do now is take care of Captian Cyclonus and his following second-in-commands, Rumble and Thundercracker."

"We can handle them," Elitrix said, standing up. "Let's do this. We've got places to go."


	4. Birth of the Sparkabots, Part Two

Okay, so I've noticed that there are a lot of ppl who are fans of the Vehicon Steve, from Transformers Prime. And even though this is placed in G1, my friend requested that I put Steve in here. I changed his name to a more Cybertronian name, because a native from Cybertron (and hadn't even heard of Planet Earth) having the name Steve didn't sound right. I'm not going to spoil the surprise and tell you his name yet, but you should be able to pick him out quite easily. (His name is gonna show up in the next chapter! ;) )So this Steve character is a gift from me to my friend and to all of you Steve fans out ther

Star Legacy

Chapter Four

Birth of the Sparkabots (Part Two)

"INTRUDERS!"

Elitrix rammed into the first drone he saw issuing an attack. There was drones everywhere, but that wasn't what worried him. They could handle drones quite easily. What worried him was the three Decepticon warriors (no doubt the Captain and his second-in-commands Riptide mentioned) who were charging towards the teenagers with a hungry look in their red optics. It looked as if they were itching for any kind of combat.

Well then, thought Elitrix distastefully. They're gonna get it.

"Cyclonus!" Riptide spat. "Come on, if you dare! Come and face Elitrix, the son of Elita and Prime!"

The taller of the three, who was violet and had red optics, turned to face Riptide with a snarl. "Is that so?" he rounded on Elitrix. "Where's your parents, sparkling?!"

Elitrix felt his spark jump with pain. He didn't know. I don't even know if they're even alive anymore, he thought, but aloud he said, "That is none of your concern."

Cyclonus laughed haughtily. "You don't know, do you? You don't know what planet to find them at, don't you? I'm not stupid! I know you were separated from them at birth! But I don't think it was by accident. And that goes to all of you."

"What the scrap do you mean," Steelhard asked hotly. The battle seemed to be at a pause, since Cyclonus opened his mouth. As he was Lord Megatron's second-in-command, everybody wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah, what do you know?" Star spat.

"I know a lot," Cyclonus sneered. "Like how you're parents are cowards. Except for, Elitrix, son of Prime. You're parents aren't dead. They just abandoned _you_."

The words caught Elitrix off guard. Heat raced up Elitrix's body and raced back down as cold as ice. "You-take-that-back," he said tightly, having to force each word between his clenched oral blades. "Now."

"My parents weren't cowards!" Blaze snapped angrily but Elitrix could tell she was trying to keep from crying. "They were part of the Rescue Bot division before this stupid war gotten out of hand in the first place. They were always on the front lines! So if they are dead..Then...then I'm proud of them!"

"And my Dad was a weapon specialist," Steelhard spat. "and my Mom was second-in-command of the Female Autobot Resistance. What the malfunction do you know about them? Obviously nothing! Ya' blasted coward!"

Behind of Cyclonus, a blue Decepticon laughed humorlessly. "Ah, poor things," he sneered. "They're just like their parents! Anything lost in the past is always the weak spot!"

At this point, Star was practically fuming. "W-weak spot?!" Her optics became bright with rage and coolant. "I'll show you a weak spot!"

And with that the battle exploded once again. While Steelhard and Star tackled Thundercracker together, Riptide shot his cannon at Rumble, who was cowardly enough to run away. Elitrix charged at Cyclonus, the heat and ice still pumping through his lubricants. Cyclonus dodged his shield and struck him in his abs.

Elitrix cried out but the pain seemingly disappeared as his anger became more dominant over the calmness of his mind. With a cry of revenge, Elitrix turned the sharp edge of his shield onto his enemy and slashed at Cyclonus's face. Cyclonus screeched as lubricants came like a waterfall all over his face and Elitrix gasped as he realized that, in his blinding rage, he had just slashed out Cyclonus's right optic. For a moment, Elitrix was paralyzed by the terror of what he had just done. He had never allowed his anger to take control of him!

While Elitrix sat there and stared at his lubricant covered servos in horror, Cyclonus fought for his breath and crawled away. "R-Rumble..." he croaked. "Abandon sh-ship. Get m-me out of here...N-need medic."

Rumble was at Cyclonus's side instantly. "Yes sir!"

But Steelhard intervened. "Oh no!" he snarled.

Star came up to his side. "Look who's the coward now!" Star and Steelhard positioned their guns at the heads of the second-in-command and his Captain.

At that sight, Elitrix snapped back into reality. Even though he was still shivering in fear of himself, Elitrix put up himself in between the Decepticons and his friend and cousin. "No," he said simply and seeing the frightened look in his eyes, Steelhard and Star didn't argue. Elitrix gazed around and saw that all of the drones were dead. Blaze sat on the floor, clutching a wound in her arm that leaked of lubricant. Siting with her, giving her exact instructions, was a teenage femme Elitrix couldn't recall seeing. Standing with her, seemingly fussing at her, was Riptide but the red-and-white femme was obviously ignoring him. Elitrix, seeing the worried look in Riptide's optics, guessed that the femme was Skywing, Riptide's sister.

"No more fighting," Elitrix murmured, seeing that there was a lot of teenagers he hadn't seen before were now present. "Help the wounded. I will handle these two. Where is Thundercracker?"

Steelhard pointed at a large shape laying curled up on the floor. It sat unmoving. Elitrix knew he was near death. Rumble obviously seen the same. "Please, let me do something for him. I was once a medic in training."

"You certainly didn't act like it," Elitrix said quietly, suddenly feeling no emotion. "You've inflicted more wounds than you've healed. You are not medic...Bond them in electrum. Make it snappy."

In no time, Cyclonus and Rumble had their servos and pedeses bonded in electrum chains. Poor Thundercracker was bonded too, only he was laid out on a transportable berth.

"Take him to the medbay," said the red-and-white femme. "I'll take care of him."

"What?" Riptide was fuming, his optics glowing. "He's an _enemy_! Let him die!"

"I'm a medic, Riptide," the femme said simply. "It's what I do."

"You're not a _certified_ medic," Riptide shot back. "You don't have no certification or anything! Last I checked, you were on this ship for the last ten years, Skywing."

"Allow her to help, Thundercracker," Elitrix said, intervening the brewing argument. "He and his companions may offer valuable information and they may prove useful in the near future. Besides, there has been enough deaths for one day..." Elitrix allowed his gaze to fall on a Decepticon drone...A _minor_ Decepticon drone, but a minor none the less. He shouldn't have fallen today. The poor young one, had his whole life spread before him...There was a spark of red light in his optic. Was he alive? Maybe but just barely!

Elitrix knelt at the minor's side. "Skywing, can you check him?"

Skywing knelt at Elitrix's side. "Oh, he has light!" she exclaimed. "Quick, give me another transportable berth!"

In no time, a couple of teens came directing a transportable berth. Together they carefully loaded the minor aboard. Suddenly, Blaze came up to Elitrix. "No more survivors among the drones. He may be the only drone survivor here."

Elitrix nodded his head numbly. Elitrix, leaving Skywing to her work, went up to the control panel. The ship was on a direct course for a Decepticon port. He could see it was set to some planet called Earth. He read over the data banks. Apparently, the Great War was being waged there currently between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"That's where Cyclonus was gonna take us," said Riptide's voice behind of him. "Lord Megatron was gonna start training us there to part of his army so that we can fight his stupid war."

"Well, you're not now," Elitrix muttered. "I'm not going to Earth, not when there's a war going on."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd like to meet your parents," Riptide said and Elitrix sensed that he was being cautious. "Earth is the planet where they're settled on. Last I heard, your father and Lord Megatron clashed and Autobots had victory. But then again, they still have an energon shortage and Decepticons still have all of the advanced technology. If we go, we can-"

"So this organic planet is the place where my parents are..." Elitrix said, more to himself. "How do you know this, Riptide?"

The green-and-silver teenager shifted his weight from pedes to pedes. "We often heard reports on Cyclonus's floating fortress."  
Elitrix thought for a moment. "Maybe we'll go to Earth," he said after a long pause. "But first, we're going to have to get things settled."

"Yes, Light-Bringer, as you wish," Riptide replied, and Elitrix was surprised by how loyal he sounded.

"I can't believe it," Star said inwardly. "After all of that searching, all of the losts and gainings, we've found them. We know where they are. And all we have to do is direct this ship into the direction and we'll be there in four days maximum."

"Elitrix, we've gotta go there," Ina said. "We've fought too hard to pass it up."

Elitrix couldn't help but blindly nod his head. But he really didn't want to go. He was afraid. _Your parents aren't dead. They just abandoned you._ Cyclonus's words echoed in Elitrix's head. "We'll go there. Steelhard, you know how to set the ship's course. I'm tired. I'm going to recharge for a bit. I should be back within three hours at the least."

And without waiting for a reply, Elitrix left and went into the recharge quarters that Riptide had said was now his. Elitrix had a sneaking suspicion that it was actually Cyclonus's, but at that point, Elitrix couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted to do right now was crawl into a berth, curl up into a ball and cry... and wish that he had never been activated.

"How is the minor and Cyclonus?" Elitrix asked as he went to stand next to Skywing.

"The minor's coming around," Skywing reported. "But he still seems a little delirious. He kept on saying 'Beware the dark, but never the light.' Whatever that's supposed to mean. And Cyclonus was in some immense pain, but I gave him some meds and he's out cold. He's going to have a massive headache when he wakes up though, which is why I'm worried. I don't have nothing for that."

"Don't worry," Elitrix said. "There's bound to be a medic wherever we'll be arriving at and I'm sure I can convince him to care for Cyclonus."

Or at least he hoped so.

"Um, you seemed a little banged up yourself," Skywing said. "Did you sleep like that? You should have let me looked over it first."

Elitrix shrugged. "I don't hurt as much," he said, gazing over his own body. "Besides, there are plenty others who need the medical attention more than I do. Gravelrock is one of them."

"Gravelrock has been cared for," Skywing replied. "He smashed an antennae communicator. It'll heal within a month's time."

"And what about the others?"

"Many are injured, but its all minor. They all await your command in one of the empty storage units," Skywing said simply. "Which is where we'll have to go in a few seconds."

"What?" Elitrix felt his spark jumping. "_My_ command?"

Skywing turned to face him. "Yes," she said, as if Elitrix had just asked the most uneducated question ever. "You are the Light-Bringer, aren't you?"

Elitrix sighed. "I still don't even know what this Light-Bringer guy is supposed to be. Do I look like Primus?"

"No, but he certainly chose you for a reason," Skywing said, shaking her head. "You and your followers. They're Light-Bringers too. You must be honored."

"Look, I don't even know what prophecy this refers too."

Skywing looked thoughtful for a moment. "It is often referred to as the Prophecy of No Rhythm. But the funny thing is this: nobody knows its real name. We don't even know the words to it. All we know is that a young mech and his four followers were supposed to raise up with the aid of an ancient power source. Together, they were supposed to end the Great Cybertronian War, and restore peace throughout the entire universe and become it's ultimate defender. You and your friends fit that profile."

"Yeah, but the prophecy says 'mech', nothing about a teenager," Elitrix pointed out. "This prophecy could be talking about anyone."

"It also mentions how the main Light-Bringer chooses a shield as his primary weapon," Skywing said with a matter-of-factly tone. "Elitrix, do you think we're lying? There is about twenty teenagers, not counting the five little ones and your gang, total on this ship who look up at you! You are our only hope of ever reuniting with our families! Well, maybe except for Rocketeer, Riptide, and I. The three of us seen our own parents slain. But as for the rest of them, like Gravelrock and Ionica and so many others, they solely depend on you! Your friends and cousins you, but you mainly. You're the top dog around here."

"What's a dog?" Elitrix asked, wondering if she was calling him something that was considered to being repulsive.

"An organic creature on the planet Earth," Skywing said, once again in her matter-of-fact tone. "Cyclonus used to say it all the time. It means you're the boss and you call all of the shots and you override whatever anybody else says. On this ship, Elitrix, your word is law. I'll bet you my favorite wrench that you'll have so many copy-cats on this ship mocking your very words and actions by the end this next coming hour, you'll wonder if your the original of your own characteristics."

Elitrix sighed. May as well get this over with, he thought doubtfully. "Let's go meet the others."

"Are you ready?" Steelhard asked him. Elitrix was pleased to see that his friends looked well rested.

"Yeah," Elitrix grunted. He walked into the storage and felt as if his carbonators froze solid. "Oh."

Skywing wasn't exaggerating about copy-cats and followers. In the storage room, at least fourty, not twenty, were cramped up into whatever little space they could find. Several had small shields, while others made fake shields out of small sheets of metal. Some where crying while others seemed way to serious. Some of them even were trying to take up Elitrix's usual trademark, a small Autobot insignia with slashing accents. Even though it didn't look like an exact copy of it, Elitrix could tell exactly what it was. He sighed.

Suddenly, everybody before him sighed as well. They all stared at him so expectantly.

_Oh, great_, Elitrix thought bitterly. _I'm a role model. This isn't going to go well._


End file.
